


Complaints

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seras's date goes badly, Walter talks to her about intimate matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_lemons LiveJournal, for the prompt "Alone Time: When I Think About You I Touch Myself"

Seras hadn't expected sex after death to go well. But she was still a fairly attractive female and things should be better than this. She stared at the wall, almost ready to bang her head against it in frustration. Then she heard footsteps in the hallway. If that was her date coming back, she was definitely going to kick his arse.

As the footsteps got closer and were still only at the edge of her hearing, she realized it was Walter. No other human at Hellsing knew how to walk quite that quietly. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. When he knocked, she told him to come in, but didn't turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine," she replied.

He was silent a moment, then finally spoke.

"You called me about ammunition, so I brought you a box of these. They're silver-mercury instead of the depleted uranium. Try shooting your master with a few, if you want to see how well they work."

Seras didn't laugh. She just shrugged, still facing the wall, and said "Thank you," in a bleak voice.

"Are you all right, Miss Victoria?" asked Walter.

"I'm fine, Walter," she said, still without turning around. "I'm just wondering why men are so bloody useless."

"I really don't think I could say," said Walter in a bemused voice. "But I'm sorry for disturbing you if you're in a bad mood. Take care then."

She heard him heading for the door. Usually he stayed to talk for quite a while when he was on his evening errands, and she hadn't meant to sound rude.

"It's all right. I just had to throw my date out of my bedroom and that's always upsetting."

"I hadn't realized you had a date or I'd have waited until the morning."

"Well, I would have locked the door if we were doing what I had planned on." Seras almost bit her tongue. Had she really just said that to Walter? They were always rather frank with each other, and he knew her first boyfriend had spent the night in her room a couple of times, but there was still such a thing as too much information.

Walter only laughed. "Perhaps we need a secret signal."

"It's not like I have a lot of traffic coming through here. Except tonight. Miserable wanker."

"He didn't try to hurt you or something, did he? Because I'll definitely see to it that he never comes near here again if he has."

Walter was so funny. Always protective, even of her.

"Nothing like that."

"I suppose not, or he wouldn't have been able to leave under his own power. But... are you all right?"

She wasn't all right, she was angry, and she had just as well talk to someone. But she couldn't quite bear to look Walter in the eye. She stared at the bricks.

"I got all dressed up for him and everything; I wasn't teasing or playing around. We'd had a few dates and I actually fancied him, and I thought it would be all right. But he was just so pushy, and crude. When I tried to get him to slow down and treat me decently he yelled at me, so I threw him out."

She waited a moment, staring at the bricks. "I hate sex. Ian was lousy at it too. I shouldn't have to hate sex, just because I'm not quite human, should I?"

Walter didn't respond, and she wondered if she really had gone too far.

"I didn't mean to shock you," she said bleakly, still not turning around.

"Shock me? Oh no. It's not as if sex was invented recently, you know. If anything, I'm sorry to hear you haven't been enjoying it."

He cleared his throat then, as if he were preparing to leave, but Seras didn't want to let the subject drop.

"So all men aren't like him? Or Ian? Ian never gave a damn if I was having fun as long as he got off."

"Well that's just pathetic. It's a shame to treat a woman that way. If something is worth doing, it's worth doing well, especially sex."

Seras had never quite noticed how sensual Walter's voice was, especially when he said words like "sex." It was funny, really. She wondered what else she could get him to say.

"So you think it's important for a woman to climax?"

"Well certainly. Don't tell me you've never had an orgasm?"

Orgasm. That sounded delicious.

"Only by myself." As she said those words she realized her hand was pressed over her crotch underneath the blanket. She was more turned on by Walter's words than she had been by her date's attempts to touch her.

"That's all well and good but it's much nicer to share. You've never tried to teach a man to touch you?"

She had tried, but it hadn't worked. She had a brief mental vision of Walter himself touching her. He had decades of experience, and moreover was probably a fast learner. Her hand crept up underneath the brief skirt of the dress.

"They didn't have enough patience," she replied finally.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "Young men do often lack that quality."

Was Walter trying to tell her something? Surely not. She was stroking herself through her knickers now. It seemed insane to do that with him in the room, but he couldn't see what she was doing.

"But there are advantages to having a partner, you know," Walter continued. "A considerate partner, I mean, who puts your pleasure first."

She was almost certain what he meant by that. Walter was quite considerate, wasn't he?

She pressed harder through the cloth, trying to stimulate herself.

"Advantages?" she asked. She was beginning to have a little trouble keeping her voice steady.

"Well someone else's hands, and mouth and so forth... can do much more than your own, ideally."

More mental images. Would Walter do those things to her?

She was even more excited and began to push her hand under the elastic of her knickers.

"Yes, well, I never got Ian to do anything... oral, in that way. He said men don't really like to; they don't like the taste."

"Idiot men, perhaps," said Walter contemptuously.

Seras brushed her hand past her curls and felt how wet her panties were as a result of this conversation.

"You think so?" she asked. She stroked her labia, then ran her hand up to her clit, wanting to satisfy herself but still not perfectly sure how far she dared to go with Walter staring at her back.

"Any man who knows what he is about enjoys the taste and feel of it," he was saying now.

Seras began to move her hand, feeling the tension build up inside her.

"And the way the woman responds, ideally, only makes... the right man, want to do it more."

She rubbed faster. Perhaps he could see the movement through the blanket around her but she was beyond caring.

"Yes, to settle between her thighs and use one's mouth and tongue on a woman is quite a pleasant experience."

Seras was certain now that Walter was turning her on deliberately, though she still wasn't certain he knew how well he was succeeding. She pressed harder with her fingers, about to push herself to climax.

"But men need their own pleasure..." she said with some difficulty.

"All in good time. Once the woman is satisfied, and ready, perhaps then it's time for him to be inside her, or whatever she may choose. But one hopes that brings her pleasure as well, for him to move within--"

Seras came then, feeling the release, and couldn't stifle a small whimper.

"Are you all right, Miss Victoria?"

"I'm fine. I'm just fine." She lifted her other hand to wave Walter off and the blanket fell the to the floor, revealing the red dress and black lace stockings in all their glory.

He probably wasn't able to tell that her other hand was still in her underwear, or so she hoped.

Before she could compose herself and turn around she heard him murmur a slightly surprised, "Oh!" and he backed out of the room quickly.

She placed her forehead to the stone wall. What did Walter think of her now? And was this going to be her sex life? Playing with herself while the old butler talked dirty to her?

She stayed in her room until she was certain Walter had gone to bed and forgotten about her, but even when she changed her clothes and went out to the firing range she couldn't stop thinking about him and his words. Was there any reason to waste her time with the kind of men she was finding when there was someone like that right at hand?

The next night when she woke up, she had made up her mind. She replaced her ensemble, sliding the stockings up her legs again, and pulling the fancy dress over her head and zipping it up. Sneaking carefully up the back stairs, she headed for Walter's room.

When he opened the door he inhaled sharply.

"I thought you might like to see this outfit from the front," she said with as much confidence as she could manage.

He was still staring, and she waited nervously. Finally he held out his hand.

"I'd like to see it from very close up, please."

He reached out and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture by "lollipopstick", which I commissioned:
> 
> http://mondo123.tripod.com/lollipopstick_walterxseras.jpg
> 
> (No nudity, but perhaps not quite safe for work, either.)


End file.
